The truth in my lies
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Aizen Has begun to take action, Showing his 'pet' he means Business. Toshrio hated aizen more than anyone in the soul society, Aizen wonders if he can change that into Loyality, Submission,and Love. On Hiatus sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The truth in my lies ****_  
_**

**Rating: I suppose M or maybe T+, but lemon will be later on if you guys want! I aim to please! **

**Parings: Toshrio & ichigo, Aizen and Toshrio, a little Aizen and Ichigo, maybe others... **

**Warnings: Cursing, A Few Spoilers, Beginners Writing, Errors or Mistakes, A little blood, lime, violence( with swords nothing else..XD)Occ-ness,etc. **

**This takes place After the battle with aizen( A Year Later)Personally I finished the series on ' crunchy Roll . Com' for free... But the endings awesome!~ **

**Summary: Aizen has begun to take action, showing his 'pet' that he means Business. Toshiro hated aizen out of everyone in the soul society, Aizen wonders If he can transform that into loyality, Submisson, and Love. **

**Other: ENJOY! Comments welcome! Flames shunned! Inspiration ' To Little To Late', by blood Amulet ^.^ Thanks! **

* * *

**Røxanne: axel! Dude hurry up! **

**Axel: I'm coming! Hold your PMS tantrum!**

**Røxanne:* eye twitchs* what did you say pyro!? **

**Axel: nothing!~ * has a goofy grin* **

**Røxanne: ...bastard, why are you so damn happy? **

**Axel: cause' Roxy didn't wear underwear today! * squeals* **

**Røxanne:*Face palms* of course... **

**Axel: hey! You know you love it! * wiggles eye brows * **

**Røxanne: T^T grr...Your lucky pyro...* stops her nosebleed * **

**Toshrio: DISCLAIMER! If she owned bleach, Toshrio would probably be the main charector! And he would be molested 24/7-... Wait the hell?! **

**Røxanne: Roxy!~ * glomps him* **

**Axel: bitch p-please!hes mine! * kidnapps ' roxas '* **

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: cursing, kidnapping, and kissing! With tongue! **

**' Thoughts ' **

**" Talking " **

**& / Mind Speaking / **

* * *

**FIRST ILLUSION: Breaking The Silence~ part 1 **

** [ normal pov ] **

Aizens breath was frosty against the 10th division captains sweaty skin. This coldnes was _very _different from the young captains own cold. Mostly his frosty personality and zanpoktou were to blame, But Aizens cold had that _deadly _aura. A thing Toshrio hated or never wanted to make contact with. " so...Toshrio-kun..." Aizen said, evil grin present.' _Smug bastar-' _The traped males thoughts stopped, and his heavy breathing hitched in a sharp intake.' _Adorable..' _Aizen leaned forward, his mouth hovered over the boys right, plump earlob." So...What will you do now that I have you where I want you..." His voice was seriously dangerous and scary, but held amusement. Aizen reminded people of a snake, who was now eyeing his prey. Waiting to indulge in something it loved best like power over others. Something cool and slick gilded gently over Hitsugayas ear, tracing its soft curve. Then it inched to other places, leaving a wet trail down to Shiros neck. The captain shivered, goosebumps covered all the soft exposed skin. Aizen chuckled, whispering in the ear as if trying to comfort the other." Offer your neck to me...Toshrio-chan..." his tone was heavy with lust, Sending fear to the surface. He couldn't move, only faintly whimper, Bringing a small smile on Aizens pale lips.

Aizen dragged his tongue to the nape of Toshrios throat, licking and nipping at the quickening pulse.' _A-ah!~_' The boy shivered, biting his lip. Aizen pulled back, Leveling his brown eyes with turquoise ones, all the while smiling.' _Lewd...' _ Toshrios eyes narrowed showing he was _pissed,' How dare he toy with me..!' _The captain felt obliged to spit in the bastards face, but Aizen saw Hitsugaya change in attitude. Aizen inwardly laughed, ' _A smug bastard am I?'. _Aizen pushed Toshrio up against the wall, trapping the younger male more than he already was. " Wh-" The older male molded his lean lower half with the others, Making Toshrio gasp." ngh.. " This was new...' _Has_ _he never felt fear before? Or maybe pleasure?'."_ A-aizen..! " Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, balling his hands into tight fists getting _angry. _Aizen once again shrugged off his pets defiance, resuming the same position as before, only his mouth hovered over the slender neck before him. Even if aizens breath was slow and shallow, it was still covered in want and need. Making the boys stomach lurch then tightened in anxiety." Don't be scared..._Tachio." _

Aizen Pulled back a little, The man put a cool hand on Toshrios left cheek stroking the milky white, baby soft skin. The white haired male went rigid, _fast. _Eyes widened like a gun was being pointed at his temple. Sharp teeth grazed his neck in excitement Aizen needed the boy..._Now." _What are you-!" The other began but was cut off by a soft prick. Which were aizens incisors breaking the skin, eager to partake in sweet life blood. _Fear,_ It weaved into his veins.' _when did he...? '_ Histugaya snapped out of his hazed like state, Now realizing what was happening he started to squirm and thrash hoping To escape or die already. As the boy blindly moved about aizen bit in deeper, causing burning, searing, and scorching pain to light up his nerves making him cry out in pain." Ah!". / It will only hurt more if you resume your defiance against me.../ He purred lightly, Wrapping his arms around Histugayas waist pulling him closer, The captain groaned./ You taste.._So sweet Tachio, _I might as well drink you dry~." His honey like voice dripped, A touch of huskyness flickered at the end. " N-n-Ah!" Aizen ground his hips into Toshrios. _Grinding, digging, teasing._

Toshrio let out a strangled moan, As aizen unlatched his fangs from the others neck. The brown haired male licked his red lips until only a pink smear remained. The boys legs gave out from under him and he slid down the tan wall, Painfully slow. The icy demeanor the captain was known for, just disappeared...He was truly defeated. Or was he? Hitsugaya brought his small hand gingerly up to the wound - no,mark- Aizen had given him moments ago. He touched the tainted skin and Fliched in disbelief. Aizen crouched down,Now face to face with the distant captain. Who just blankly stared at him, looking like a lost and scared child.' _Helpless..' _The ex-captain lifted a hand to the others cheek, Once again drawing circles on the ivory skin of **_his doll_**. " You've been a good boy, Toshrio-kun...I'll reward you.." The child prodigy pulled away from the contact. ' _W-what...?' _his heart pounded in anticipation.

* * *

Done!~ the next chapter is gonna be short...ok? I hoped you liked this. When I get about 3 reviews I'll write the next chapter!

* * *

**Axel: you! * points at Røxanne * **

**Røxanne: Me. **

**Axel: you tricked me! I carried off that shrimp toshrio! **

**Toshrio: waaa!~ He molested me! **

**Røxanne: * twitches* .what?! **

**- cue axel running like a girl and calling for roxas- **

**Toshrio:* smiles evilly, røxanne dosent notice but axel feels a chill goes up his spine* **

**Axel: m-mommy... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The truth in my lies **

**Rating: I suppose M or maybe T+, but lemon will be later on if you guys want! I aim to please!**

**Parings: Toshiro & ichigo, Aizen and Toshiro, a little Aizen and Ichigo, maybe others...**

**Warnings: Cursing, A Few Spoilers, Beginners Writing, Errors or Mistakes, A little blood, lime, violence( with swords nothing else..XD)Occ-ness,etc.**

**This takes place After the battle with aizen( A Year Later)Personally I finished the series on ' crunchy Roll . Com' for free... But the endings awesome!~**

**Summary: Aizen has begun to take action, showing his 'pet' that he means Business. Toshiro hated aizen out of everyone in the soul society, Aizen wonders If he can transform that into loyality, Submisson, and Love.**

**Other: ENJOY! Comments welcome! Flames shunned! Inspiration ' To Little To Late', by blood Amulet ^.^ Thanks! I've noticed I spelled toshiro wrong, T^T I'll try to fix that habit. **

* * *

*** ITs all peaceful at the authoresses house, the sun is shining an- * **

**Axel: SHIT!fucking!octopuses! * falls down the stairs ***

**Røxanne: pfft...* bursts out laughing, holding her sides * **

**Toshiro: sorwie.. Axel-sempai... * rubs his eyes cutely ***

**Roxas: DAMMIT AXEL, IT'S FUCKING 4 IN THE GOD DAMN MORINING! **

**Axel: Roxy...I-I can explai- * A key-blade hits him the face, hard * **

**Røxanne: ha! You just got knocked the fuck out! **

**{ quote from d-gray man abridged, it's funny! } **

**13: onward to the story! * sweat drop * **

* * *

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: cursing, kidnapping, and kissing! With tongue! Also! This Might be a longer chapter than I said it would be, yay! Bonus! **

**' Thoughts '**

**" Talking "**

**& / Mind Speaking /**

**Disclaimer: do I look like I own this..? Well only the plot and 13. **

* * *

**FIRST ILLUSION: Breaking The Silence~ part 2**

**[ normal pov** **] **

Aizens eyes flashed a dark brown, a dryed bloody red color. He used a finger nail and slit his right wrist, letting blood bubble and flow from his wound freely." Now comes the fun part...Tachio..." Before Toshiro could speak or act, Aizen shoved his wrist to meet the others sealed lips. Hitsugaya did not did not open up for the ex-captain,Nor did he make a sound of either shock or disgust.' _Bastar-'_ Aizens grin widened, eyes glinting sadistly. " The fun way it is then..." The brown haired male sickly mused. Toshiro DID NOT like the sound of that, But alas his body right now was nothing more than a heavy weight. Aizen pulled back, and Toshiros vision dimed around the edges, he was losing to much blood. Aizen leaned forward until his lips were ghosting shy a few inches from Histugayas, Toshiros breath hitched. " Dont-t..." he had gasped out from holding his breath in. / oh...? Begging for me now Tachio..? / The boys eyebrows dipped to scrunch together in thought. "..." he had nothing to say.' _Good, it's working_...' The older male sat on his knees, getting comfy. Unnoticed by the captain he started to silently leak tears.' _I-I...'_ Tears pure and soft slipped down his pale skin, his frown disappeared. His emotions took over his facial expression completely, which softened into a delicious Look of pure submisson. The ex-captain cooed gently not hiding his overwhelming bliss./Good boy..Toshiro-kun...beg and I might forgive you../ His velvety voice projected." P-Please..." Toshrio squeaked.

' _Amusing...' _ Thought Aizen. Wondering how far he has broken his pet into submission. " Please..what Toshiro..? " he spoke, Toshiro looked him in the eyes and sighed softly.' _I'll go with his plans for now...but-' _"I'm waiting...Tachio.." Aizen interrupted his thoughts, getting impatient." P-Please...Aizen-s-sama..." He coughed out, disgusted at his bitter yet pleading .**"** I might just keep you...unpunished for now..your so cute, Toshiro-chan..~" Aizen licked away the others tears, enjoying every salty sweet portion. Aizen began licking lower, peppering tiny kisses down...and down...Until he reached pink, rose petal lips." Aizen! D-don't!" The white haired boy panicked, Eyes widening. But he was cut off as Aizen opened the captains mouth with his tongue, which was the stronger muscle by far. Before Hitsugaya could stop Aizen from probing his mouth any further, Aizen cut open his slick muscle with a tooth and let blood flow into Toshiros mouth and down his throat. To make sure it was swallowed, Aizen stroked Toshiros throat, Forcing him to drink. His own muscle came to life and pushed against Aizens, trying to push the intruder out. But to no avail, yet Toshiros defiance sparked again.

Toshiro could still taste the blood, warm and metallic. Aizen pulled back, leaving the others moist cavern. Saliva coated the corner of his lip, which he licked off purring. Still full of bliss and drunk off of pure innocence. He stood up, then contently looked down at the boy. " Ngh!" Pain rippled into his system, Toshiro gritted his teeth. The white,hot blistering pain bubbled from his throat to the rest of his body. " A-ah!" He started to shake, hoping this unbarable pain would go away, and quick. He shut his eyes tightly, awaiting death. The ex-captain smiled, happy his plan was working accordingly. Toshiro shook once more, it was the _last_ and final convolution. As the pain melted away into a numbness, he opened his azul gems, feeling the need to look upward. Which he did and regretted quickly as he met calm steely brown eyes. Aizen brought his hand to Histugayas face, using his thumb to caress **his** dolls cheek, which he Loved to do, The other just let him to what he wanted. " Are you ok..? I hope it wasn't to painful.." Toshiros eyes narrowed to angry slits, filled with hate that was brimming to the surface. " Bastard!" he spat frostily, feeling like his old self again.

Aizen looked dead straight into the child's eyes, and whispered lowly. " Sleep...my pet.." Toshiro stared, getting lost in the mans eyes. His eyes drooped, and glazed over. His body relaxed...until he closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

Done!~ I hoped you liked it! Schools starting on the 20th for me so it might be while until the next update. Rate and review plz!

* * *

**Røxanne:... **

**Axel:...**

**Roxas:...**

**Reno:...* is reading a book * **

**13:so...he was kidnapped..? **

**Røxanne:...yeah...**

**13:...oh...ok... **


	3. Alert! Please read, short important note

**Røxanne:* is in the corner sad***

**13: * sighs* **

* * *

_Like I said to the rest of my viewers/followers on mafia pet shop icefox-sempai is having less time to beta my stories cause of collage. I'm looking for a beta'er. She's only beta'ing stories I've already sent her. So she can't beta this one. Please PM me! _**  
**

* * *

**Roxas:... **

**Reno: that sucks...**

**13: I know she's all sad that she can't update, and no one has PM'd her yet... **

* * *

_Im truly __sorry that this is not an update. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The truth in my lies**

**Rating: I suppose M or maybe T+, but lemon will be later on if you guys want! I aim to please!**

**Parings: Toshiro & ichigo, Aizen and Toshiro, a little Aizen and Ichigo, maybe others...**

**Warnings: Cursing, A Few Spoilers, Beginners Writing, Errors or Mistakes, A little blood, lime, violence( with swords nothing else..XD)Occ-ness,etc.**

**This takes place After the battle with aizen( A Year Later)Personally I finished the series on ' crunchy Roll . Com' for free... But the endings awesome!~**

**Summary: Aizen has begun to take action, showing his 'pet' that he means Business. Toshiro hated aizen out of everyone in the soul society, Aizen wonders If he can transform that into loyality, Submisson, and Love.**

**Other: ENJOY! Comments welcome! Flames shunned! Inspiration ' To Little To Late', by blood Amulet ^.^ Thanks! I'm sorry that this chapter was late and it's kind of a boring filler...anyway I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Røxanne: * yawns* I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Reno: I think we get the point! **

**Røxanne: Soooooooooo...**

**Axel: Dammit woman shut up! **

**Røxanne: Sleepyyyyyyyyyyy...**

**13: * shakes her head* wow, just wow. **

* * *

**' Thoughts '**

**" Talking "**

**& / Mind Speaking / **

**Disclaimer: do I look like I own this..? Well only the plot and 13.**

* * *

**THIRD ILLUSION: Understandings **

**[ Aizen's pov** **] **

After I payed the soul society a visit, and claimed my prize, I went back home to the almost empty Las Noches. On a whim I decided to resurrect number 8,4, and even 6. Even if they changed a little in personality, it made no difference to me at all as long as they could be put to good use. Which I plan on doing right after I teach my pet a few things. It was going to take a lot of effort to make my pet loyal and submissive, I licked my lips at the mouth watering thought.

Besides looking at him sleeping soundly, in my bedroom, put me in a good mood. Which was very rare. I glanced at him, truly taking in his detail with a heated gaze.

He looked so much different from the last time I had laid my eyes on him. He had a new hair style; it was still a crispy white, but his lustrous bangs were flipped off to the side. And spiked down a little at the edges every so often, outward. My eyes wondered down to his slim neck, which had a bright turquoise ruffled scarf curled around him temptingly almost like it was hugging him. It then knotted and waved down to his chest covering some of his torso from the front.

I was surprised that no blood from our battle earlier soaked through the scarf, that greatly reminded me of his jaded jewels. From the stroking color to its ripples which were always reflecting something genuinely unique. He looked even more angel-like than the last time I saw him, which was ruffly a year ago. Yet more of a mature icy beauty had shown through his childlike features, due to his growth in height and power. His skin even changed. It had a wintery luster to it, and soft was just the right word to describe the texture it was now. Just like his lips.

God, his lips were heavenly! I sighed, just thinking about how he had tasted it excited me to no end. I couldn't help myself, as I brought my hand to stroke his unguarded cheek. Then his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist from doing anything any further.

" A-aizen...?" Toshiro growled.

* * *

**Røxanne: Mpfh! * struggles against her bonds* **

**13: did you both really have to tie her up? **

**Reno & Axel: Yep! **


End file.
